Hot For Teacher
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: When one of her students began calling out for her, Sadayo swore she would only allow housekeeping services to Akira, but it wasn't long before she fell into something complicated and emotional, and before 'master' became something all too right-sounding to call one of the boys in her class. Commission for simo09.


When Sadayo first started visiting Akira, she did so making it clear that there were some services on the menu that she would not provide him. The usual maid services? For her cost she would provide them, even perform his duties around the shop and prepare him food. She even found herself making tools for him, for reasons she wasn't entirely clear on. But in time, Sadayo, or as she called herself on the job, "Becky", found that performing her maidly duties for one of her students brought on certain things she wasn't expecting it to. Akira wasn't like most of her students-she knew that much from the moment he arrived, even if the exact nature of it changed in time-but that still didn't explain the feelings that bubbled up between them.

Dating a student was wrong in so many ways, and yet there Sadayo was, dressed up like a maid, halfway knelt in front of Akira's bed, locking lips with him as her hands helped bring his cock to life, tender and experienced touches working his cock to an erect state that should not have made her blush like it did, but as if part of some kind of cosmic joke, no man she serviced in her duties had as nice a cock as the one she'd be looking at in the eye during her day job tomorrow. Sometimes it even made teaching a little hard to focus, as she found herself overcome with some less than chaste thoughts about the student sitting only a few rows deep, who seemed to always be shooting just the faintly flirty looks her way. It always helped to highlight the nights he'd be calling her.

"You're already so hard, master," she moaned. Sadayo couldn't tell if it was better or worse that when she called him 'master', she felt like she meant it, and not like it was simply going through the motions. Another layer of frustration and stress onto what she was doing. One hand held the back of his head and kept him pulled in for a deep, passionate kiss while her hand was all too happy to work along his cock, stroking with broad up and down motions as she clung tightly to him. "I can see why you wanted to go straight to the fun tonight."

It was true; Akira had wanted her all through class that day, and even if part of it was just not wanting Sadayo to smell like curry spices while she rode his lap, he was more than happy to move right to what he really called her over for. He had far fewer problems about bringing Sadayo in for sex than she seemed to, even if those problems seemed to melt away easily and she was much less troubled by it than she seemed to think she was. In his mind, all he saw was a gorgeous teacher whose kindness had endeared her to him, and who he in turn had won over from their rocky beginnings.

"And you already look like you want it so badly," he said, a smile creeping across his lips. Akira couldn't help himself; he had to tease her, had to playfully nudge her. She never needed much prodding to sink into the reality of her adoration for him and how much she cared for him, and he could already see the frustration bubble in her eyes as she looked down from his kiss and to his cock. "Your hand feels so good, but wouldn't it feel better for both of us if I was able to enjoy your mouth?"

Sadayo whined, nodding slowly as she stared up at him, her hair done up in those damn pigtails and the maid headpiece she wore helping to complete an ensemble that should have embarrassed her more than it did. The line between innocence and sluttiness was thinner than she would have thought it was before her 'health delivery' services started, but the maid outfit she wore had squished that line incredibly thin. "Of course, master. I would love to get my mouth around your big, hot cock." The fact that she meant it drove her up the wall, frustration bubbling up hotly as she pushed down to properly settle down onto her knees. He leaned back happily to watch as she bit her lip, her eyes down at his shaft.

This was all so much easier when she wasn't in love with a client, and when that client wasn't her student. Everything was complicated and wrapped tightly in so much pretense and back and forth insanity that she hardly knew what to do with it all. It was a special kind of messed up she had no idea how to deal with, but rather than bother figuring out how, she just rolled with it, surrendering herself to all of the insanity that came with it. Leaning forward, Sadayo stared right up at Akira as she started to lick his cock all over, giving it kisses amid her eager, rumbling moans. Her eyes could not stay off of Akira, as she sought his approval and his looks in turn, unable to keep her eyes off of him.

Akira met Sadayo's gaze happily, loving the sight of his teacher down on her knees in front of him, the way she gave in to her more carnal desires. He wanted her to let go of every last hang-up that kept her from admitting how much she wanted this, and his intentions had so far paid off in spades, as he reached down to caress the back of her head and toy with the pigtails she'd pulled her hair into. "You look like you can barely hold yourself back." His smile widened even more as he looked down at her.

Sadayo's thighs rubbed together, and she let out a nervous whine as she confessed, "It's true, master." His teasing shouldn't have riled her up as much as it did, but it urged her down, made her take his cock head into her mouth and suck him down deep, moaning loudly as she started to give him the cocksucking he'd paid for. The cocksucking she had always said wasn't on the menu for him. The cocksucking that should not have felt as good as it did. Shivering with the nervousness and arousal writhing in tandem through her, Sadayo began to service her 'master', her student, her boyfriend. All those worlds swirling together held a very strange combined meaning.

But they didn't stop her. Sadayo slurped his cock down, taking him into her mouth as her hand shifted down to two fingers and a thumb wrapped around his base. Slow strokes helped work him over as she let her mouth take a little more in, each push forward helping another little bit of cock sink into her mouth. Her other hand squeezed his thigh, as she kept her eyes pointed up toward Akira all the while, seeking his approval and his affection, letting the twisted mess of feelings that assailed her find some kind of meaning in the way that she gave herself to him.

Once she had her lips around his cock, it was easier to forget all of that, as she sank into more familiar and sane territory. Her head pushed down, lips forming a tight seal around his shaft so that she could keep a steady advance on her head sinking further down his lap. She couldn't hold herself back; once she started, she was riding the vein of something more powerful and desperate than she was ready to handle. Something shameless and accepting, and which she was all too happy to throw herself into without hesitation, moaning as the warmth and flavour of his cock against her tongue and her lips began to ignite her own arousals.

Sinful cravings flared up within Sadayo that she should have been more restrained and worried by, but as she pushed onward, she seemed to only be growing bolder by the second, gripping the cock of her student even tighter as she pushed down, moaning and letting the gaze in her eyes turn from needy seeking of acceptance to a crazed and eager need for him, flaunting just how much every part of her craved the touch of the one boy she was trying her best not to admit she needed so bad. It was insane to think, and yet there she was, happily slurping the cock down, moaning as her thighs began to rub together and she felt herself sinking deeper into her lusts, occupied more now by how much she needed him inside of her than by the fact that she was overstepping lines she had her self drawn.

Back and forth her head rocked, each bob more bold than the last, moans rumbling just a little louder. Everything she did was a push forward, and the arousal wrapping tightly around Sadayo quickly began to set her alight. She pulled back eagerly, purring, "Master," with all the smoldering sincerity that was making her thighs wet and her needs bubble up. Sadayo leaned forward, kissing and licking his cock head all over, hands grasping it and giving it quick, desperate strokes. "Sometimes while you're in class, all I can think about is how much I need you. My mind gets fixated on this big cock of yours and it makes me want to let you fuck me right over my desk, not caring who sees."

"I can tell," Akira replied smugly, reaching his hands up along her cheeks, which burned as she realized what he was about to do, at no point actually stopping him as she let out a nervous but very excited sound. "Every time you pass, I wonder if it would be wrong to grab a squeeze of your ass, or drag you during lunch off to a closet to fuck your mouth. Maybe that could be the signal that I want you to service me during school hours; I grab your ass, and you find the soonest excuse to pull me from class and deal with my needs." Akira was usually not nearly as aggressively, vulgarly smug, but he couldn't help himself here. Aside from the fact that Sadayo was usually perky and all in on her 'Becky' persona, he was living the dream! He wasn't the first guy to have a crush on a cute female teacher before, and he was all too aware of how lucky he was for having his teacher on her knees in front of him, meeting his eyes as she licked all over his cock head, her smile bright and her desperate gaze. How could he resist gloating?

As she felt the fingers grab onto her pigtails and tighten their grasp, Sadayo knew what was coming, and it made her eyes seem just that little bit more desperate as she kissed all over his cock, holding it close to her lips and moaning as she stroked rapidly, using her spit to give a rapid and needy handjob to him. "I wouldn't stop you, master," she whined, playing along with his words. She knew there was a kernel of truth to it, but that he never would, which was the only reason she felt save encouraging him. "Just to make everyone know who I belong to."

"Who do you belong to?" he asked as his fingers gripped her pigtails tightly.

"To you!" The sound right she made right after her words was the gagging noise that came from having her head pulled right down into his lap, Akira's cock plunging down her throat and feeling just perfect as he claimed her face. All bets were off now, as Sadayo felt the brutal facefucking that she adored begin, the harsh pounding of her mouth that she had so desperately needed. Her throat spasmed around her student's cock as it pushed down deep, challenging her more than any other dick she'd ever taken, which was what made it so twisted.

Deep enough into her lusts to not think there was anything quite as good as this, Sadayo gripped Akira's thighs tightly, moaning as he guided her head up and down his cock with the rough tugs on her pigtails. She was happy to rescind control though, gladly letting him dominate her mouth as she slurped and slobbered all over his cock, her thighs rubbing together harder as arousal burned within her, but she was here to serve her man, not to get off yet. She'd have her time, she knew it, but for now her attention was solely on his lap and on giving his cock the most thorough and devoted sucking she could. All Sadayo could think about was making Akira happy, about giving him everything he asked for-and, all things considered, paid for.

Sloppy oral worship was always where Akira wanted to start off in bed and she had quickly come to adore every last bit of lavishing his amazing cock in all of the wet, messy treatment she could muster, coating his cock with a thick layer of drool. More trickled down from her lips, which couldn't get a nice, tight seal of her lips with all the motion. Not that she much minded making a sloppy, wet mess of herself, as her fingers curled tighter against Akira's thighs and everything she did helped drag her just a little bit deeper into this insanity. She was getting wetter, getting hotter, and all of that increased arousal helped feed her messy reverence of her student's cock.

"One day I'm going to do this in front of everyone," he bragged, letting the mere thought of that threat work its magic over the two of them. He kept his eyes on her, on the way she stared back at him, on the way her cheeks burned and need ruled her. Sadayo looked like the absolute perfect cocksucker, and he couldn't get enough of every second of his teacher dressed up like a sexy maid and sexually servicing him, the intense and intoxicating thrill of power thrown completely on its head that drove him mad with bliss. "But for now, I'm content with cumming all over your pretty face and keeping the sight for myself."

The nervous whines that mingled with all the wet slurping sounds she made, all to the back beat of her steady gagging, formed an absolute treat for the ears, and Akira's hips couldn't keep from thrusting upward to meet her mouth as he so happily and brutally guided her along his cock. No hesitation, no mercy, just a student's fervid need to facefuck his teacher.

A need that found its brilliant, shining end as Sadayo's head was pulled up, little warning given before the sudden gush of cum splashed into her face. Akira was too busy smirking as he gave her a facial to care. It was all part of the game in his eyes, but given her desperation and the drool running down her chin, all Sadayo did in response was moan, "Cum on me, master," as he painted her face a pearly colour white. There was no shame now, no hesitation, just the excitement of having her face coated with cum, now too gone anymore to care, as she panted heavily and stared up at him in eager anticipation of what awaited her next.

Akira stared for a moment and just appreciated how desperate and needy Sadayo looked. He stared past his cum, past her maid outfit, right into her smoldering gaze and beheld with all of the self-satisfaction in the world how worked up he had her. Within his hands was a power he refused to let go of, one that had so completely flipped the entire structure of authority involved that he couldn't help but swat her across the cheek a few times with his cock before he said, "Bend over the desk."

An embarrassingly deep submissive streak seemed to run deeper by the minute for Sadayo, who obeyed the command, sliding off of the bed and bending over the nearby desk for him. The hem of her dress slipped up immediately, and she couldn't keep from wiggling her hips, as the very innocent lacy panties she wore clung to her perky ass adoringly. She was putting herself on display for him, and her cheeks only burned with embarrassment for how forward she was being, not for any of what she was actually doing.

A quick slap on her ass made her yelp, before Akira eagerly tugged her panties down her legs, reaching for her pussy and stuffing a pair of fingers up her twat to feel just how wet she was. And she was dripping. With desperate whines she leaned back against him as he smirked, pressing forward and pushing his cock right up against her ass. "I felt both hands on my thighs. Did you get this wet just from sucking my cock?"

"Yes," Sadayo whimpered. She should have been better about playing as Becky, but her legs trembled and her fingers tightened against the old wood of the battered and almost forgotten desk. She had no hope of holding herself together like this, let alone pretending to be someone else entirely. Not when Akira began to pump his fingers slowly in and out of her dripping twat. Not when she was pushing her bare ass up against his lap, wiggling her hips and grinding his cock against the cleft of her perky cheeks, as if begging him to claim her behind.

"You love worshiping my cock so much," he said, pushing his lips right up against her ear as he shoved his fingers deeper into her pussy with one stroke as his hips eased his cock into her ass. She went so stiff against him, another whine following, and Akira was quick to add, "One day, you're going to cum just from giving me head, aren't you?"

Sadayo wished she would. It would have made everything so much easier and alleviated some of the pressure now on her, as she had spent so long getting Akira off that she was now completely vulnerable and at his mercy. "I want to, I swear it. Your cock is incredible, master, and I-nngh, you feel so big inside of my ass right now. Please, fuck it, it-it belongs to you, and I want so badly to feel you enjoy yourself." She pushed back against him harder as she felt the thick cock pushing into her. His size made it incredible to feel him sheathed inside of her ass, and she craved more, shameless about what she needed and how badly she ached for it. There was nothing she could do but accept the sorry state she was in and find some way to redeem it.

Redemption, of course, meant pleasure. And as Akira began to pull back out of her ass and a pair of fingers pushed deeper into her pussy she found herself receiving just that. The moans rumbling louder in her throat came out bold. "It's a good thing the shop is closed and we're alone," he said, palm grinding against her clitoris, "Because I am going to make you scream." There was utter conviction behind Akira's words, a powerful and unwieldy certainty with which he threw himself into pounding her ass, his free hand gripping her hip tightly as he let it all out on her needy behind.

It was all that Sadayo could have wanted, and she wasn't going to take much effort to make scream. Not in the state she was in, with her body burning up and her very core screaming for him. She was too far past shame or a care in the world now, as her appetites dragged her down from the issues of what was right and wrong to the much more base and potent level, simplifying everything down to one core factor: what she wanted. She wanted Akira's cock, wanted Akira in general. Wanted to let go of all of her worries and hang-ups, to enjoy herself. And she did. Her nails dug into the table and Sadayo gave herself up completely to her student's cock, letting him dominate her as thoroughly as possible. Only pleasure could follow.

Back and forth the meaty cock pounded, and the tight grip of Sadayo's ass was completely given to his size, his cock opening her up and leaving her feeling so hollow on each pull back, audibly whining with a deep craving for more of his cock as she twisted hotly against his touch. "More, please, master. Your cock feels so good! I can't get enough of it." All she could feel were his probing fingers pushing deep into her core and the thick cock slamming forward, making her body shake as he filled her. She felt conquered and utterly used, thrilled beyond what she could possibly hope to handle as he fucked her right over his desk.

Akira gave another firm slap to her rear, this time with the sound of bare contact ringing out, and Sadayo let out the sweetest of noises in the process. "I've paid through the night, and I'm not going to let my whore of a teacher off the hook until my balls are empty. You don't mind working overtime tonight, do you?"

"Not for you. You may enjoy my services whenever you want them, and if you want me to stay the night, then I'll happily stay all night. This isn't about work anymore, after all." At some point in the morning, the owner of the cafe would come back to open up shop and she'd have some awkward attempts at explaining herself to make, but for now all she could think about was how good it felt to be fucked. To be treated to a nice, deep dicking with all of the youthful fervor and energy Akira could offer, the sorts that the fifty year-old salarymen who usually called for her couldn't provide. It helped push forward a shameless willingness to give in to the strange charms of a boy who had proven nothing like she would have ever expected.

"And you'll wake me up in the morning with those pretty lips wrapped around my morning wood, sucking my half-hard cock until I wake up and sleepily fuck your mouth all over again?" Another slap, and Akira was getting even bolder still, even more aggressive as he let himself have as much fun with her as he could. He knew she'd do it too; that was what made it the most fun. He could ask her to do anything, and Sadayo would practically trip over herself to satisfy his whims.

"Of course, master. I will prepare you a nice breakfast for you to eat while I service your cock, too." Her hips shoved back against him every time he pulled out of her ass, frustrated by how empty she felt, the hollowness washing over her as each pull back of his hips left her wanting, left her aching. His every thrust forward, in turn, drove her back into place, and her need was only making him fuck her ass even harder, which was what both of them wanted.

"Which made it a very sudden surprise when Akira grabbed hold of Sadayo, pulling off of the desk quickly. She couldn't barely keep her head straight as she was laid on the edge of the bed, legs spread and pulled up high as Akira settled them over his knees, slamming into her ass again. "I want to see your face when I make you cum from having your ass fucked." The old bed creaked as he resumed fucking her ass, but this time, it was all on Sadayo to touch herself as he held onto her legs. And she did, all too happily staring him in the eye as she began to fingerfuck herself desperately, usually deft fingers fumbling clumsily against her folds as she burned with absolute desperation now for everything Akira could give her.

"It's a school night," he continued, smiling wide as he pushed even further than ever before. "Once you're done tending to my morning erection, you're going to drive me to school, right? You won't leave me to suffer on the bus after everything."

"Of course not, master." There was too much realness to this for Sadayo to deal with, her cheeks burning as she thrashed on the bed. Akira's pounding of her ass was only growing harsher, and she could tell he wasn't joking now; he was pushing their terms even further, driving her into accepting more and more. Sadayo didn't feel much the experienced adult in this scenario she should have, as Akira urged them deeper into a relationship more complex than she was able to rationalize, and yet she didn't pull the plug on any of it, didn't draw the line with his service or even with the many things she did for him outside of his service even if they were quickly overstepping boundaries even past her admission they were romantically and sexually entangled.

"I knew you'd understand," he said happily, groaning as he clung to her legs a little tighter. His thrusts had picked up the pace steadily and he didn't know how much faster or harder he could fuck at this point; he wasn't holding anything back, and the fervid pace with which he left her ass gaping and ravaged seemed to hit its peak, kept at a steady speed of 'all out' that he couldn't believe he was able to maintain. The knowledge he was drawing closer was all that really kept him together as he held the speed, panting heavily as he watched her.

With her legs up in the air, dressed as a maid and her face red from getting brutally fucked in the ass, fingerfucking herself madly, Sadayo was at the very peak of attractiveness, which was saying something given how adorable he found the teacher at any point. The modesty of her dress at school couldn't do much to hide her charms, and only added a certain adorability to her, but here, she was a lewd, vulgar, brazen woman screaming in delight as he fucked her. Quite literally a whore, moonlighting as a 'health delivery' woman at night, but she was his whore now, far past transactions or business. Sure, Akira still paid her because she was taking time from her job to visit and the company still needed to get their cut, but they were now so far past all of it; it was all a pretense now, just a front for the steamy, lurid romance beneath the surface.

"Please cum in my ass, master," Sadayo whined, worried he might pull out and cum on her uniform. She was a pro at getting those stains out, but it would have been nice to not have to worry about such things. And even more than that, she craved the feeling of him blowing his load inside of her; it always felt so much nicer than having him cum on her clothes. "I've been such a good servant, haven't I? Don't I deserve it?"

"You do," Akira said happily, and with one final slam forward, he buried himself balls deep into his teacher's ass and groaned, "And I want nothing more than to pump you full of cum." His spine arched back as he came, and the sudden flood of hot, gooey spunk pumping deep into the ass of the gasping teacher proved more than she could handle. Each throb of his cock sent another shot of spunk pumping into her behind and Sadayo was all too happy to yell out in bliss as she came too, her pussy tightening against her fingers as her hips rocked madly back and forth, her body whipped into an intense frenzy by just how much she needed it. She craved every second of pleasure that followed, every burning impulse and desperate, gleeful surge that rocked her.

And then, on the way back down, pulling her fingers out of her pussy and watching them drip with her juices, Sadayo felt elation was over her. Akira didn't collapse onto her in exhaustion, but he certainly had no problem with slumping down onto her and holding her close, seeking her warmth in the aftermath of his orgasm. Some kisses on the cheek not covered in cum and some more playful squeezes helped her settle happily down into a moment of respite and calmer adoration. "How much of all of that did you mean?" she asked softly. "I know the morning part and the lift to school are true, but..."

"Won't it be more surprising if you find out for yourself?"

Sadayo hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Her hair was a bit messier than she'd like it, and she wasn't quite as focused as she should have been as she walked through the class, distributing copies of the test from table to table. "If you studied last night like you should have, this test should not be a problem at all. Remember that when you get your tests back too; we aren't finished with this topic yet, and if your marks don't come back well, then you'll want to spend more time on studying to make sure you don't fall behind."

At least it was a test period; she didn't have to worry about doing anything beyond sitting there and making sure nobody was peeking at their phones. A little frayed from a long night spent getting fucked every which way and then a very early morning spent whipping up a breakfast and then worshiping Akira's cock, Sadayo couldn't remember the last time she had so completely shirked responsibilities for sex. Probably her college days. Akira was bringing out the worst in her, and she loved it. She probably shouldn't have, but she was past that point now. Long past that point.

As she passed by the closest row to the window, Sadayo thought nothing of passing by her boyfriend's desk, as she laid the test down. He was more than smart enough to know the test, even if he'd spent the night before balls deep in her holes rather than studying. But she hadn't expected to feel the sudden squeeze against her ass, nearly tripping and letting out a shocked noise as a hand took a nice, big grab of her behind in her denim skirt. It took everything she had to keep from reacting too visibly as she turned around, treated to a glimmer in Akira's eye before he looked down at his test, and with a shiver running its way up her spine, she nervously hurried up the rest of the process, going back down to her desk, and began to count the seconds until she could excuse herself and drag her star pupil out with her.


End file.
